Ninjago: Birth of an Heir
by SandNinja GS
Summary: One-shot of an upcoming project likely published next year


**(A/N: This one shot is of an upcoming story that will likely be released some time next year. Any unfamiliar names are upcoming OCs)**

* * *

Underwater, the Ninja, Dragon, P.I.X.A.L., Chamille and Seliel move around before they look down to see Callen sinking with Geoff swimming down to get to her before Dragon pointed to Zane and he nods, knowing he should help him before he points to Lloyd and then to Bladolver, who was at the bottom, pulling on something. He then waved to the others, signalling them to surface and wait for them before he, Lloyd and Zane start to swim down while everyone else swim for the surface. Geoff manages to grab hold of Callan as Zane comes up next to him, causing Geoff to nod, and they start swimming up. As Geoff and Zane head up to resurface with Callen, Dragon and Lloyd swim past them to where Bladolver was. His right foot was trapped under a bunch of rocks as they came down to him and was pulling on it to try and free himself. Lloyd swam to him to have him stop before swimming down to try and pull his leg out himself, letting some air bubbles out as he did so, which Bladolver sees while Dragon watched him. As Lloyd kept trying to pull the leg, letting out air bubbles as he did so, Bladolver taps Dragon's shoulder, who looks at him, and shakes his head. Dragon nods as Lloyd kept trying to pull on the leg before Dragon swam over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look and see him shake his head. Lloyd soon stopped before looking at Bladolver, who nods before they head for the surface while Bladolver smiled as he watched them swim for the surface before he closed his eyes, letting out all of his air bubbles as he did so.

* * *

Dragon and Lloyd surface, exhaling whatever air they had in them, and swim to the shore as they see Geoff, Zane and the others checking up on Callen. Surprisingly, apart from his hair, Geoff's robes were not wet. They soon saw the two as they came up to them. "Callen?" Dragon asked as they knelt down to her as she was clutching her left ankle.

"I just finished a scan on her." Zane said. "She's got a broken ankle. Must've happened when some of the rocks hit her."

"Then we'll have to carry her." Lloyd replied. "What about the baby?"

"Luckily, there was no damage to her foetus."

"Lloyd, where's Bladolver?" Callen asked.

"I'm afraid we couldn't save him." Dragon replied. "He knew his end was near."

Callen starts to sob as they help her up onto her feet before she suddenly exhaled a little and groaned. "What is it?" Geoff asked as Callen held her baby bump.

"My water just broke." She replied.

"What does that mean?" Jay asked.

"She is about to have the baby." Seliel replied.

"We gotta hurry." Geoff said, picking her up, bridal style. "They'll be looking for us." He quickly takes off as the others quickly pick their weapons up and ran after them.

"Geoff, wait up!" Jay yelled.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the jungle, away from the ocean, Geoff was carrying Callen as he and the others ran along the path. Since it was too far to reach Ninjago City, they had no choice but to seek shelter in Borg Industries' vault, located in the middle of the labyrinth. "Let's just hope we get there." Cole said as they kept on running. Luckily, P.I.X.A.L. and Zane were able to send a message to the police through the falcon, saying they're heading to the vault.

As soon as they got to the vault, it opened up and a Nindroid comes out. "Borg informed us of the situation." It said. "Head inside, we'll secure the perimeter."

* * *

They soon head in as the Nindroids inside come out and Blake seals the door.

* * *

Inside, they move up to one of the elevators and Geoff places Callen near the one in the centre right. "They'll be too late." Seliel said, referring to the police.

"I know." Dragon replied. "That means she has to give birth here."

"How do we though?" Lloyd asked. "We're Ninja, not doctors or midwives."

"Dad taught me a little, but not about delivering babies." Maggie replied.

"I'll do it." It was an answer coming from Zane that got them all looking at him.

"Of course, you can study obstetrics quicker than anyone, Zane." Geoff replied.

"Obstetrics?" Jay asked.

"A doctor that helps expectant mothers, Jay." Maggie replied.

"Okay, find me something to wrap the baby in once I get it out." Zane said. "I'll also need something to cut the umbilical cord." They immediately start splitting up to search for whatever they can find as Zane and Geoff stay with Callen. "Callen, how far are your contractions?"

"I'd say about 3 minutes." Callen replied.

"Hey, we managed to find a curtain, would that do?" Jay asked as he and Nya came up to them, with Nya holding a curtain.

"Yes, that'll do." Zane replied, taking it and tears it in half before he turned to Gewuji. "Gewuji, I need you to conjure a bucket. Nya, fill it with some water." Gewuji holds her out as Nya prepared for her turn.

* * *

Several minutes later, the Nindroids take off at the sound of an alarm as they all see them leave. "Chongbai's here." Lloyd said as Zane was about to help Callen give birth.

"We have to protect Callen." Dragon replied.

"Split up on a different floor each, in case they also split up."

"We'll go to the top." Zane said. "Geoff, carry her."

"Got it." Geoff replied as he immediately picks her up and heads for a nearby elevator with Zane and P.I.X.A.L. Geoff presses the up button a few times. "Come on, c'mon!"

"Wait for me!" Seliel said as she came into the elevator with them.

* * *

Two minutes later, on the top floor, Zane, Geoff, P.I.X.A.L. and Seliel come into a nearby vault where the Sword of Sanctuary was before they place her by the wall. "Okay, be quick, we'll hold them off." Geoff said as he stood up and grabbed the Sword of Sanctuary before he and Seliel exit the vault as Zane turned back to Callen.

"Okay, start pushing." He said.

Outside the vault, Geoff and Seliel held their weapons out to the elevator as Seliel turned to Geoff. "For what it's worth, I forgive you." She said.

"I know." Geoff replied, knowing it was walking out on Callen.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the vault, Callen slowly breathed in and out while she had her back to the wall and her legs spread out as Zane was between the legs. "Push." He said, looking down her skirt and she starts groaning from moving herself forward a little.

* * *

Several minutes later, in the vault, P.I.X.A.L. squeezes the excess water from the damp curtain piece into the glass bucket before wiping Callen's forehead. "Push." Zane said as Callen groaned again.

* * *

Several more minutes later, at the top floor, Sai-Feng comes out of the elevator and looks around before hearing the sound of Callen's screaming as she was trying to give birth. "Keep pushing." Zane was heard before Sai-Feng smiled and was about to head over to the vault.

Before he could reach it, Seliel shows up and kicked him, knocking him down before she faced him. "Leave my sister alone!" She yelled.

Sai-Feng quickly got up and swung his weapon. "We will being the bearer back, alive or dead." He replied and was about to charge at her, only for Geoff to show up and block his weapon with the Sword of Sanctuary. "Ah, the legendary Sword of Sanctuary. It will be a thrill to wield the sword once I kill you."

"Try it." Geoff said as he looked at the sword's reflection to see Sai-Feng about to trip him. Sai-Feng then moved his weapon back to try and trip Geoff, only for him to somersault over him and kicked him in the back of the neck.

"Impressive. But that won't be enough." He immediately charged at Geoff, who quickly blocks Sai-Feng's strike before he turned to Seliel and tried to strike her, only for her to block it as well before he moved back and they all clash weapons together.

* * *

In the vault, Zane, P.I.X.A.L. and Callen hear the fighting and turn to it. "Guys, are you okay?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Just focus on the baby." Geoff replied from outside.

"Okay, it's almost there." Zane said as he turned back to Callen. "Come on, it's almost out. Keep pushing." Callen then groaned again as she tried to push.

* * *

Several minutes later, Callen slowly breathed as Zane looked down. "That's it, that's it." He said. "Keep going." Callen groans again.

* * *

Several more minutes later, Callen was still breathing slowly as P.I.X.A.L. wiped her forehead. "Keep going." Zane said. "You're doing great, push!" Callen groaned again as she moved forward a little.

* * *

Outside the vault, Geoff backflips, avoiding Sai-Feng's strike thanks to the sword's next move predicament before quickly looking at it to see that once he landed, Sai-Feng could trip him. As Sai-Feng looked like he was about to, Geoff soon used Spinjitzu before landing and struck him, knocking him down as Seliel looked at him. "I should learn Spinjitzu." She said.

"You can ask Cole when we're done." Geoff replied before he grabs hold of Sai-Feng's legs, but he kicks him in the chest, knocking him back, grabbed his weapon and was about to strike him, before a shot hits his hand, which soon glowed, causing him to scream, and Geoff and Seliel see it was Hayden, who was near the elevator with Navis. They come over to Sai-Feng before Hayden gets out his handcuffs and cuffed his wrists behind him as the sound of a baby crying was soon heard and they look at the entrance to the vault before Geoff and Seliel head over to it.

* * *

In the vault, Geoff and Seliel come in to see Zane holding a newborn baby, wrapped in the other half of the curtain, as he looked at it while they came up behind him and smile at the sight of the newborn as it was still crying while Callen breathed heavily. "It's a girl." He said.

"A girl?" Callen asked as Zane moves the baby over to Callen before he handed the baby to her as she soon held her. "Oh, you're so beautiful, sweetie."

"Congratulations."

Callen moved her newborn daughter closer as she soon stopped crying. "Haitan."

"Haitan?" Geoff asked.

"Her name. It means beach."

"Congratulations." Someone sarcastically said, causing them to turn and see someone at the entrance.


End file.
